Unknowable
by ShiroNeko
Summary: In the middle of a fight, Nataku asks Satsuki something that neither of them have an answer for. Please read and review.


Author's notes: It's been such a long time since I wrote any fanfiction. This story is actually just like the last X fanfic I wrote, only with different characters and...not as good. I'm sorry I'm such a hack. Oh, and I don't own X.

The two dragons of earth watched the people flee. Business men, school girls, young couples out for a walk, all were reduced to a basic state of panic as the area collapsed around them. Satsuki watched them, their terror mere pixels on her computer screen. One figure did not seem afraid, nor did any other emotion show in it's violet eyes.

"Why do they run?" Nataku asked, its eyes wide and uncomprehending. Its question was picked up by a microphone on a small camera. It was a surveillance camera usually used to watch over late night ATM transactions, but was now one of the many cameras being put to use by Satsuki. With the many cameras and microphones all over the city, Satsuki felt like her senses were magnified, her presence making itself known wherever electricity flowed. Yuuto once told her a Greek myth (from a book he was reading at the time; that man never seemed to read any two books on one subject) about a man who had eyes all over his body. Satsuki sometimes felt like that, only her eyes were the small camera lenses that sized up every city street in Tokyo.

"A primal instinct," Satsuki stated into her mic back within her super-computer at the Dragon of Earth's headquarters. "All living things are primarily dedicated to survival, ensuring the continuation of their species."

Nataku blinked and looked back at the massive crowd.

"Oh," he said simply.

Satsuki sighed. There was little point in talking with that thing. Satsuki couldn't comprehend why something like Nataku existed. It was not its lack of gender that bothered her. After all, she was more at home in the sterile, genderless world of computers then she was with humans. Nor did its lack of conscience over killing people disturb her. In fact, to Satsuki that was one of its more endearing features. No, what bothered Satsuki was the fact that the thing was an artificial human, a redundant creation that was surely a sign of humanity's narcissism more then anything. Humans were a slow, weak, boring species destined for extinction by their own internal compulsions. Why would anyone want to make a watered down copy of that? The fact that the result of such experiments was Nataku, a clueless, faded carbon copy of a human being, only confirmed Satsuki's thoughts.

She turned her attention back to the part of Tokyo she and Nataku were destroying.

"I think they could run a little faster," she said. The streetlights exploded and live wires started flying out of them. People already confused and frantic began to push and trample each other in an effort to escape this new threat.

Then, just as suddenly, everyone was gone.

"Where did they go?" Nataku asked, his head whipping around while his white scarf floated serenely above him "Did they all run away?"

Beast was already scanning the area. Aside from Nataku, two other living things were left in the area.

"Nataku, look out-"

Nataku, luckily, was ready. As the flames came at him he fanned out his scarf, extinguishing the fire before it reached him. He leapt across the street to a nearby building.

"That was a warning," the red-haired woman stated. "We don't want to fight, but we will if you don't leave this place now."

The wind master stood tall behind her, the two of them standing on a building ledge.

Two pop-up windows appeared in front of Satsuki's eyes as Beast brought up the two Dragon of Heaven's profiles. Aoki Seiichirou and Kasumi Karen. Wind and fire vs. computers and a biologically engineered super being. If Satsuki were more poetically inclined, she probably would have found this nature vs. science match-up very symbolic. Instead she just smirked at the irony.

"Satsuki?" Natuku asked.

Inside the metallic womb of her super-computer, Satsuki smiled.

"I'm not ready to go just yet."

"But Satsuki," Nataku said, looking around at the empty streets. "All the people are gone."

"Well, we'll just have to play with these two instead."

The building Aoki and Karen crumbled under their feet as the wires in the walls pulled the building apart. Nimbly the two seals jumped off the ledge and landed on the roof tops of two different buildings.

"Karen!" The man cried. He jumped down from where he had landed and started running towards where the other seal was. A wall off wires erupted from the ground, cutting him off before he could reach the other seal. The wires turned and dived towards the brown haired man like birds of prey swooping down upon a field mouse. Before they could reach him, the seal wiped up the air around him, creating a mini cyclone with him in the eye. The wires were shredded to pieces on contact with the sharp winds.

"Damn." Satsuki muttered, taking it all in from the cameras feeds. From any angle, she did not like what she was seeing.

"Nataku, what are you doing?" Satsuki said, trying to keep her annoyance in check. The cameras moved so the computer genius could see what her teammate was up too. Nataku appeared to be having problems of his own, dodging Karen's fire attacks and putting them out with his scarf. He was doing alright, but Satsuki could see that the fire was singeing his scarf so much that every attack burned off a little more, making his defense weaker. It wouldn't be long before he was asking for her help.

"Damn," Satsuki muttered again, turning her attention and her cameras back to her opponent. The wires were still attacking, looking for a weak point in the wind master's defense. But the cyclone was just getting stronger. As Satsuki watched, the wind master stood up and began to expand the cyclone outward. Wires got caught in the wind and tangled with one another. Satsuki tried to untangle the wires, but that just made the knots tighter. With one strong wind, the wind master blew away the remaining wires, rendering them useless.

"Beast, what wires are still functional in the area?" Satsuki asked. A map showed up with several phone and electrical lines highlighted. All were far away from where the fighting was.

"Satsuki?" Nataku asked. His voice was calm, but his situation was growing worse. His scarf was now half the size it had been when the night started, the edges burned away. There was also some blood on it. Satsuki noticed a cut on the woman's arm, and hoped the blood was hers' and not Nataku's.

"Please, we can stop this right now," the woman said with a serious face. "There's no reason a child like you should have to fight like this."

Satsuki ignored her, though Nataku looked less sure, uncertainty flickering across his childish face. The women's attempts at peacemaking, and Nataku's even minor consideration of the offer, only spurred Satsuki on.

"Nataku, hold on. It will take a few minutes before I'm active again, but just hold on till I can assist you. It won't be long."

Satsuki looked at the screen. The wires were moving as fast as they could towards where Nataku and the two seals were. She crossed her fingers that they would get there in time, and then uncrossed them, feeling stupid for taking part in a human superstition.

At that moment a movement on screen caught her eye.

"NATAKU, MOVE!"

A blade of wind swept past where the androgynous Dragon of Earth had been standing half a second before. Nataku had jumped out of the way in time, but the wind master's attack had separated it from its weapon, the white scarf. The scarf floated gently on the breeze, a few meters away from where Nataku was standing.

The Dragon of Heaven Karen Kasumi jumped up in front of Nataku, taking the opportunity to talk to him while it was still unarmed.

"Listen-"

Before she could say any more, Nataku was already calling his scarf back to him. The white clothe moved by its thoughts alone and no person or object could separate them when Nataku called it back. With such great speed it sang through the air and cut straight through the beautiful, red haired seals body and came rest in Nataku's hand.

Nataku's eyes widened even more, looking past the scarf that was now dripping wet with blood and directly at the Karen.

Karen brought her hands away from her wound and looked at them in shock. She fell to her knees, more blood spilling from her chest.

"KAREN!" the other seal cried. He ran over, almost falling over himself in his haste to get to her. He grabbed hold of her, though her body had already gone limp and dead.

"I didn't mean too," Nataku said quietly, his blood red clothe circling around him.

On her computer screen a light blinked, alerting Satsuki to the status of the wires. She smiled.

"Good job Nataku. I can finish it off from here."

The wires burst up once again from the ground. The wind master looked up, his face hard.

"No." he said so quietly that Satsuki's mikes almost didn't pick it up. A huge gust of wind blew through, flattening the wires against the ground. Satsuki was ready this time, and brought down part of a nearby building to act as a shield against the wind. The wires, no longer held down, arched to attack the wind master again.

"STOP!"

Gathering up the wind around him, the seal unleashed a series of wind blades that sliced wires. Back at the HQ, wires began snapping and failing in response to the attack.

Satsuki brought up more wires to attack with, yet around her wire continued to snap. With a crack a nearby wire failed, cutting open her check. The surprise of actually being hurt in battle caused Satsuki to let her guard down and cease attacking. Yet instead of taking advantage of the moment, the wind master stopped fighting as well.

"I want to call a time out." He said, talking to one of the security cameras Satsuki was using to monitor the fight.

"A what?" Satsuki said, still surprised by her cut and not sure she had heard him correctly.

"I just want to take a few moments break. There is something very important that I must do, and it can't wait. If I don't do it now, I may die before I get a chance to. So, let's just stop fighting for a few minutes and then we can continue, if you still wish."

Everything seemed very strange to Satsuki. She had no clue what this seal was talking about, yet she heard herself saying "Alright."

The seal nodded and then walked over to where his fallen comrade lay. Gently he took her in his arms and held her close, seemingly uncaring about the mess from her wound getting on his tie and white shirt. Though she was dead, the blood continued to flow from her wound, spreading across her dress like a flower in bloom. He held her close to him and cried. He wept unabashedly and let the tears slide down his face one after another until Satsuki could count them no more. He did nothing else but hold her and weep.

"Satsuki, what is that man doing?" Nataku asked, confused.

"He's crying." Satsuki responded, her eyes watching the scene in an attempt to try and comprehend it.

"Why is he doing that?" Nataku pressed.

Satsuki opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. For all her brilliance and genius with machines, she could not fathom why this man was crying over the death of another. She opened her mouth again to speak, but did not. It occurred to her that perhaps she and Nataku were more alike than she cared to admit, for neither of them knew the answers to the questions they asked. She was just as unknowledgeable as it was.

Bonus Drabble! 100 words exactly!

As the world came to an end, Yuuto remembered the night he showed his sister what he could do. How he could control water, from the tiniest drop to the tremulous rain pouring down outside. Her eyes widened and she thought it over carefully before responding. Finally, she looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Yuuto, God must have made you this way for a reason."

'Yes, Tomoe, there was a reason for the way I am,' Yuuto thought as the world crumbled and turned to ash around him. 'I never had the heart to tell you what it was.'


End file.
